The Penguin Meets Edward Nygma: The Start of a New Partnership
by hmjckk
Summary: I wrote the rough draft of this story before S1E15 of "Gotham" aired. This story depicts Oswald C. and Edward's first meeting that went very well.
NOTE:

I do not own the rights to The Television Series "Gotham". "Gotham" is produced by Primrose Hill Productions; DC Comics and Warner Brothers Television own the rights to this TV show.

I wrote the rough draft of this story before S1E15 of "Gotham" aired. I wrote this partly as a script between the two principal characters and as a straight forward story.

PENGUIN MEETS NYGMA: THEY BOND

Oswald arrived at the Gotham City Police Station to invite Lt. Gordon to the Grand Opening of Penguin's new club. As Cobblepot was waiting for the detective, Nygma approached him. As he was waiting for them, Cobblepot saw Nygma. Nygma spoke first.

"Hello Mr. Cobblepot. I recalled seeing you here on the day you came here and identified yourself. You kept LT Gordon from going to prison for your murder."

"How in the world did you know that?" said Penguin.

"I am currently employed in the Gotham City Police Precincts Forensics department. I have also worked closely on many of the homicides here."

"That must be very interesting work."

"Fascinating."

"You seem like an honorable man who is very passionate in your field of expertise. I am curious as to why you have engaged in conversation with me."

"I too hold LT Gordon in high regard. I have been and continue to be glad to be of service to the LT and his partner. They have, and continue to appreciate my efforts more than anyone else does in this precinct."

"It looks like we have that in common. Are the higher ups putting you on the fast track with promotions, recognition, and higher pay for your hard work?"

"Unfortunately, no they do not. They treat me like a clown at times, and laugh at me behind my back, and sometimes even to my face."

"Hmmm- so you are very much into your job, and if I may guess, you are probably very good at anything that relates to science. Not only that, I'll bet you like reading, building, and experimenting with many things of a scientific nature."

"You would be correct Mr. Penguin. The one main problem I have had and continue to have is that I overstep my bounds in pursuing the facts of the cases assigned to me. I was well on my way to being fired for my over-enthusiasm, so to speak, and was temporarily fired just last week until they realized that I was of value to them. (Nygma didn't tell Penguin about putting body parts in the Medical Examiner's locker, thus getting him fired.)

"So you've had no fear in bending the rules a little to find out what you're looking for."

"You would be right about that Mr. Penguin."

"You are very interesting Mr. Nygma. I would like to hear more about your work some time. "

About a week later, Oswald invited Nygma to his home where his mother lives. He told Nygma that what he thought of the crime bosses and underbosses. He explained that they have ruined the city of its decency and respect. He also told Nygma that that if all the bosses were out of the city, Gotham City would be a thriving town again.

Oswald offered Nygma a part time job at his bar restaurant to help him with structural things (which is what he tells Nygma). Oswald's plan was to keep Nygma close by so that Oswald could hopefully, discreetly get info concerning the crime bosses from Nygma since he currently works at the Gotham City Police Department.

After about the first few weeks as Penguin's employee, he sees that his employer has been, and continues to do very well for himself both monetarily, and also with his accumulation of tangible assets such as buildings, houses, businesses, etc.

After moonlighting for about three months, Ed started getting careless and sloppy at his Precinct Forensics job. He wasn't getting enough sleep, and was not eating properly to sustain the stamina required to effectively fulfill the required work performance for both jobs.

Edward was weighing in his mind how Ms. Kringle and the others at the Police Station have and continue to treat him, which is not very well, and he also saw that The Penguin has amassed some wealth. Nygma started thinking that he should use his natural talents to work with Penguin full time, and gain monetary rewards for himself as well. At this point in time Edward was eagerly contemplating the physical and tangible rewards that employment with Oswald C. could possibly guarantee, but the future Riddler's eventual motivation for his future mischief would be to find an adversary that would provide a substantial challenge to his wit and intellect.

Nygma got reprimanded for his carelessness at the precinct. He then lost his temper and told his bosses at the GCPD that he was underappreciated, and treated like an imbecile. After he said his peace, he officially gave his two weeks notice, and worked for Penguin full time.


End file.
